A conventional automatic pencil has a very thin writing element, which is often broken during writing. Furthermore, a conventional automatic pencil usually has a metal pen-tip tube, which may tear the paper due to careless writing. These defects can be avoided by using a capped writing element pencil. The capped writing element pencil includes several axial-posited writing elements stored within a casing tube. Each of the writing elements includes a pre-sharpened writing element held by an element cap. The element cap includes a hole at its rear portion to receive the tip portion of the next writing element. When the front-most writing element is blunt or broken, it must be detached from the front opening of the casing tube and inserted into the casing tube from the rear opening of the casing tube. Unfortunately, the replacing operation is executed manually. Accordingly, it is desirable to develop an automatic capped writing element writing apparatus.
Furthermore, the pen tip of the conventional capped writing element pencil is not retractable, so a tip-cap is needed to protect the pen tip. If the tip-cap is lost, the pen tip cannot be protected anymore.